Mine Forever
by kitsugami
Summary: Duo has a deadline, if he doesn't find his soulmate before his birthday he will die!


This is my very first fanfic so please do not flame me

**Prologue:**

Centuries ago before the time of men an ancient race lived with powers like gods they can wield storms, make the earth shake and create disasters and also create beauty. They were people who are sent to earth to protect the planet and make it flourish but instead their powers corrupted them and they turned against each until their race was almost extinct. The survivors lived as peacefully as they could but discovered another problem their maker has discovered the wars and what it caused to the living beings on earth, the maker was furious but they are his children he gave them one last chance an ultimatum which is that if they find their true mate male/female or the same sex in 250 years limit lifespan he will allow them to live and also be reborn as a human if they so wish but if they do not find their mate within that time limit they will cease to exist without the chance of being reborn at all. So for centuries the Eien (immortal) people searched the earth for their true mate roaming the earth in hopes of finding true love as well.

**Chapter One:**

Duo likes everyone he can make friends easily and get any person he wants as long as they don't know his secret. All his 249 years of existence he has been looking for the perfect mate to be with for all time he searched and searched but to no success, his best friend Quatre already found his mate through Trowa Barton and they have been together for almost 50 years now so did Wufei who recently found his with Treize just last year. This is making Duo more depressed him the great Shinigami, the jokester who makes people laugh is sad…sob!!!!!

His time is running out if he doesn't find his mate soon he will cease to exist from the world he has come to love and to call home. He had seen what could happen to one of his kind if they reach the limit without success his brother Solo is one of them he died in his arms as the last essence of life was taken from him. He had loved his brother and feared the fate he will soon have if he doesn't find him soon. Like his best friends he also prefer guys he is what the humans call gay but he doesn't care as long he finds his love of his life who would share his life for all eternity.

"Oi Duo cheer up," Quatre urged as Duo sighed for the 10th time that day during lunch "You will find him soon, I just know it"

"Thanks Quat but I think its hopeless in 2 months time is my 250th birthday if I don't find him soon you know what will happen" Duo replied looking sadly at his melting ice cream 'this is the last time I'll be able to enjoy the taste of ice cream' he said to himself.

"Oh Duo trust me you will find him soon" Quatre said his heart in his throat as he leaned to his mate for comfort.

"Quatre is right Duo have faith you will find him soon" Wufei agreed "I found mine in the nick of time too" he continued and leaned on Treize's shoulder as his mate stroked his small ponytail.

"Sure Wu-man you found your mate when you where 240 years old you still had 10years left to spare to find him if you hadn't succeeded last year" Duo said in bitterness as he jealously looked at his best friends safely with their mates. He knew he shouldn't take out his frustrations at them but he just couldn't help it he was running out of time. Pasting his usual ever present grin went on to change the subject.

"Hey Wu-man is Treize treating you well? He asked innocently "in bed I mean" he couldn't help add

Wufei's face turned into a bright shade of red and Treize chuckled "Kisama!!!! Maxwell that's none of your damn business" he cried out trying to look stern but was ruined when Treize pinched his butt making him jump from his chair.

"Now now Dragon is that anyway to talk to you friends?" scolded Treize winking at Duo at the same time.

"…..!!!!!!"

"Awwww how cute!!!" gushed Duo standing at the same time preparing to escape Wufei's wrath "Treize you have to email me how you seduced Wufei here those tips would sure be helpful" he continued then ran for his life as Wufei released himself from Treize's arms and went running after Duo.

"Catch me if you can Wu-man" jeered Duo

"That's WuFEI!!!! Get back here Maxwell" shouted Wufei "I'll kill you now to make life easier for you!!!"

The rest of the group *sweat dropped* and just watched the two run around the campus and continued eating lunch seems that the two's marathon entertained them till the bell rang.


End file.
